Love Blooms
by Bagginsthename
Summary: J&C again. I love the push and pull of their desires over each other. Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Love Blooms

J&C 4ever

disclaimer: I have nothing to do, whatsoever, with the talented Ms. Clare.

I want to write about the day or days after Jace and Clary kiss in the greenhouse.

Clary tries to phone Jace, but all she ever gets is his voice mail. He doesn't text either. Clary is confused because she really wants to be with Jace alone, but she can't figure out how. Half of the problem is Clary herself. When she can break away from thinking of Jace, she worries about her mother or Simon.

"OK Clary, pull yourself together. Great, now I'm talking to myself. If Jace ever walked in on me having an argument with myself he would be out of here and never look back." said Clary talking to herself.

"I might look back." said Jace wearing his cocky 'caught ya' smile while leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, Jace, I didn't hear you and..." stuttered Clary.

"Mm mm, you don't say." answered Jace pouting his lower lip and raising his eyebrows, but not moving otherwise.

Clary stood frozen not able to speak, thinking the worst. Jace was going to tease her and laugh at her for thinking he could be interested in her. Then she would probably listen to his chuckling all the way down the long corridors of the Institute. She looked at her hands twisting around in front of her. Jace entered the room and slowly, purposely sauntered over to her. She looked up and watched him with his head lowered, but still mocking her with a smirk. When he was in front of her he raised his right hand and just using one finger, ran it up and down her arm. This made Clary feel almost dizzy. Then their eyes met, Jace gave her a thorough look over from head to toe. She felt naked even though she was fully clothed. It felt more probing, it was like he could see right through her. His other hand reached up into her hair making her gulp aloud.

"Sorry." she whispered. "I just..." she started again but Jace interrupted her with a hush.

"Shh. I'm so sorry. I couldn't answer your call at the time. Forgive me?" was all Jace said He knew she was putty in his hands. He tugged at her arm and Clary walked right into his arms. They felt so good around her. She rested her head against his chest. She listened to his heart beating evenly and inhaled his soapy cleanliness. She knew she was home. He drew his arms in pulling her closer and purring into her hair like a cat.

"I still don't know if you have forgiven me." said Jace with a warmness in his joke.

"Not if it means we have to stop this." said Clary holding on tighter.

"How can I kiss you if my lips are so far away from yours?" asked Jace.

"Like this" said Clary as she tilted her head move leaned forward so their lips barely touched. Then she replaced her cheek against his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what how did you do that again?" asked Jace. Clary let out an exaggerated exasperated breath and with a big smile on her face she lifted her head to once again brush Jace's lips with her own. But this time Jace tightened his grip and when her lips were in full view he gave her a passionate kiss that took her for surprise.

"humph aw" said Clary tensing all the muscles in her body for a few seconds. Then Jace's kiss was exploring the inside of her mouth and she melted in his arms, relaxing to the point where she didn't think she could stand up much more. But she stood there and they kissed for many minutes. When Jace pulled back he was still holding onto her tightly. She felt like the liquid form of Clary.

"If I let go will you stand?" asked Jace. Looking for some sign in her eyes. But she looked as if she left the planet. That made him smile.

"Not sure" was all Clary could mutter.

"I better make it a soft landing then." said Jace as he picked her up like a rag doll and carried her over to a sofa. "You better not let any demons find out this weakness of yours or they'll know all they have to do to conquer this Shadowhunter is a big kiss." smirked Jace while placing her upon the sofa.

"Jace" was all Clary said and Jace could not control himself and he layed down half on top of her, half next to her on the small sofa, and started kissing her again. He was feeling more serious now, his needs increased with urgency while his hands started exploring her back and sides.

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Love Blooms

J&C 4ever

disclaimer: I have nothing to do, whatsoever, with the talented Ms. Clare.

We left off as:

"Jace" was all Clary said and Jace could not control himself and he layed down half on top of her, half next to her on the small sofa, and started kissing her again. He was feeling more serious now, his needs increased with urgency while his hands started exploring her back and sides.

Author's Note: Um, that is some take a deep breath and don't let it out until I say so! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get back to this story. The idea just came to me today.

I'll repeat that last bit again before I move on...

Now back to the show:

"Jace" was all Clary said and Jace could not control himself and he layed down half on top of her, half next to her on the small sofa, and started kissing her again. He was feeling more serious now, his needs increased with urgency while his hands started exploring her back and sides.

CPOV:

Deep within her own thoughts she wasn't listening if Jace was being his usual flippant self, she was to self absorbed, her body was blooming and shedding her innocence. She discarded her clothes in a most unusual taunting way. Off came her blouse.

"He loves me." she said. Off came her bra.

"He loves me not." she said. Her shoes and socks flew away.

"He loves me." she said as she slowly unzipped her jeans.

"He loves me not." she said at a stunned Jace. He visibly swallowed hard as she tugged her pants and undies off at once. She pouted.

"Don't end there, it's not right." said Jace as Clary bent down to kiss him from where she was sitting. When she stopped kissing him she sat back up on him.

"I have no more clothes." said Clary. "What should..." Clary was interrupted as Jace sat up and flung his shirt high in the air. He moved her onto her back and stood up.

"I love you." said Jace. And he removed pants leaving him in just his boxers. Clary thought she knew what was coming next with his last stitch of clothing. She pouted again at the loss until Jace slipped off his bottoms and said.

"I love you more."

Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Love Blooms

Chapter 3 rhymes with Hit my Knee

J&C 4ever

disclaimer: I have nothing to do, whatsoever, with the talented Ms. Clare.

Clary came into the training room the following morning. Jace looked composed, but inside he was totally flustered. She came bouncing in with her hair loose around her shoulders and wearing an spandex one piece outfit that he was sure was illegal in some countries to wear in front of a man who is not one's husband. It looked painted on her and it looked great.

"Hi, Sorry I'm late. I can't wait to show you what Izzy has been teaching me in defensive moves. I know before I can go out with you, Izzy, and Alec, I need to prove that I can defend myself. I may not be able to kill demons well at first, but you don't want to have to worry about me and concentrate on killing demons." said Clary. She went along at a fast pace telling him all her hopes and dreams of them being Shadowhunters together, but Jace didn't hear word one. His mind went to basement, ding, he has arrived, Jace just watched her legs as she stretched to warm up, then she ran through some yoga for balance where his eyes were glued to her cleavage. It was better then a private dancer from those Mundie clubs. Even though his mind was mush he heard her say when she was ready.

"OK, Just come at me. " said Jace. With that Clary ran straight for him. He held out his hand in front of himself and caught her head. It would have been so easy for him to push her aside, but then he caught himself, what was he thinking. His hand shook and faltered under the pressure she pressed into his hand while swinging and missing him. He smiled, she was trying so hard. She hit his chest and it felt as if a little birdie flew into him. He bent his head down and sniffed her hair. It smelled like the strawberry shampoo she used. He liked it and he liked the way his bathroom smelled after she had been showering in it, like a field of strawberries. He started to hum Strawberry Fields Forever. He heard her voice faintly struggling with him, he fell to the mat.

"Ah ha, I think I finally found your Achille's Heel." said Clary proudly.

"Yeah, you got me. Lucky shot." said Jace. "Let's try something else. How about you put me in a head lock and I try to get out."

"Sure." said Clary. Jace bent over and Clary wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Pull me in close." said Jace giving instruction like a teacher. Clary pulled him into her and kept his cheek resting on her abdomen. All he had to do was turn his head and he would be hit in the face with her chest. He quickly fell to his knees, taking Clary with him. She held on and kept him in place.

"You are improving Clary." said Jace as she let him go. When he looked up at her she was out of breath. She was getting quite a work out while he was panting out of his desire for her.

"I'm giving you a challenge now, aren't I?" said Clary.

"You sure are." said Jace while he thought of the challenge to keep his pants on. 'OK, one more, your choice, come and get me."

Clary lunged again at Jace and knocked him flat on his back. She was across his chest perpendicular to his, he butt in the air right in his line of sight. He couldn't resist any longer and started to reach to touch her when she popped up on all fours over him. She stretched back so that her chest was over his face. He closed his eyes and when he felt calmer opened them. Clary was sitting up next to him, all smiles.

"Thanks for the lesson Jace." said Clary as she got up and left the training room. Once she was gone, Jace answered her.

"Anytime Clary. Any time at all." said Jace as he got up to go take a cold shower.

This was a different take for this drabble.

Should I continue?


	4. Chapter 4

Love Blooms

Chapter 4 Songfic

J&C 4ever

disclaimer: I have nothing to do, whatsoever, with the talented Ms. Clare.

I haven't done one of these in a long time. Now let's see, what song to choose, hm.

Alright, I have one.

XOXOXO by The Black Eyed Peas ( I 3 Fergie)

This story is based on the chorus

Baby everywhere I go  
I'm not alone  
You let me know  
Your on my phone  
Your in my dreams  
Your on my screen  
You send me x and o's  
X and O's  
Hugs and kisses, hugs and kisses, hugs and kisses  
X and O's  
Hugs and kisses, hugs and kisses, hugs and kisses  
X and O's

Jace walked past the library and saw Clary moving oddly. He rushed into the room thinking she was fighting a demon. Then he stopped. It was quiet, and she was dancing? Clary spun around at that moment and Jace could see she had earbuds in her ears.. That was why he didn't hear any music. Without it she was quite funny to watch. He decided to creep up on her and then at the last minute he ducked behind a loveseat. He thought better of surprising her.

After the song ended, she stopped dancing and removed the player and put it down. She went over to the piano and sat down. She played with the keys trying to make a tune with one finger. Finally she had it and she played the same few notes over and over.

Jace sat motionless, he recognized the melody because it was one he had written. When had she heard it? He knew he never played it for her. It was only in his head, he never wrote it down. He peered around the end of the chair and watched her. How curious she made him. Out of nowhere she entered his life and each time she tripped over something that he could relate too, he wondered. How many times can this happen? He decided to stand up and walk over to her. She was startled when she looked up.

(CPOV)

Jace , the stealthy one, must have entered the room while I sat at the piano. I never heard him enter. Good skills for a hunter. Our eyes met and the world washed away. I stopped playing that tune that never seemed to leave me. Jace sat down next to me and placed his hands on my arms. I leaned into him and he leaned back. We sat together without talking for some time. Then he gave me a hug and sat back. I wonder what he was thinking. I guess if he wanted me to know he would tell me, but maybe after all he went through with Valentine he is broken. He has stopped chasing girls, he hangs out close to the Institute. No more clubbing. He'll tell me when he's ready.

What about me. When do I open up to him? I'm not sure. I've never opened up to anyone for real. I think I love him. I feel so strongly for him, probably stronger then he would ever want me to be attached to any one person, but I can't help it. Maybe it is just transference because of my mother being in that coma. I need someone and he has made himself available. If I am delusional, then let me go completely insane. Don't hold me back, I want to run my fingers through his hair, feel his breath on my skin, have proof that I am living and breathing by having him take my breath away. For in that moment, when our two hearts beat in sync, is the closest I will find to my own beginning.

Should I continue?


	5. Chapter 5

Love Blooms

Chapter 5 Aw Shucks

J&C 4ever

disclaimer: I have nothing to do, whatsoever, with the talented Ms. Clare.

Jace watched as Clary crossed the street. He wasn't expecting to see her today, especially here. Jace had gone back to Idris on a special request from the Clave. Clary knew he was going to be tied up for a number of days. She had seemed sad when he left, but he assumed she was just sad because he was leaving. Now, he reconsidered that thought. Maybe she was sad over something else. He decided to follow her and see where she was going. He kept his distance when she came in front of a flower shop.

Clary went in and was there for five minutes. When she came out she had a large bouquet of flowers. Jace wondered where she was going with them. She started to walk. He wondered if she was walking toward the cemetery, but she turned away down another street before reaching it. As an after thought, he thought the flowers were to big and bushy to be for bringing to a cemetery. A few more blocks and he found himself in front of a house. Clary had gone into this house. Who did it belong to? He decided to peer into the window.

He crept up to the front window and when he looked in he saw Clary crying. The flowers were on the kitchen counter in the back. He scanned the room for other people and the whole scene looked foreign.

No one else was there and she was upset. He was worried, so he finally went to the front door. HE knocked and a moment later Clary opened the door.

"Hey, Jace." said Clary with a small smile.

"Are you alright?" asked Jace with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure I'm fine." said Clary.

"Clary, you were crying, you are not fine." said Jace as he brought her into an embrace.

"I bought flowers." said Clary.

"And?" continued Jace.

"Hold me tight." said Clary.

"OK" said Jace.

"Want to come in?"asked Clary.

"Of course." said Jace.

Once they shut the door Clary turned to Jace.

"I bought flowers." repeated Clary.

"They are lovely." said Jace. Clary stepped into the distance between them, reached her hands to Jaces' face and kissed him with something more then passion to Jace. She was, in her own way, working some kind of demon out. She kissed him until he started to feel dizzy, disoriented, then she said.

"Let's go to bed." said Clary. Jace only nodded and followed Clary to walk up the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She kissed his neck and face until they reached the bed and he placed her on it. She pulled him along with her and they fumbled to remove clothes without breaking their kiss. Jace still felt something else from Clary, something bothering her that she had not told him, but he figured now was not the time. He was going to give her all she asked for from him.

Should I continue? I haven't like the last couple of chap too much. I just can't seem to run through a whole idea. Sorry for anyone who liked this.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Blooms

Chapter 6 The big Kapowee

J&C 4ever

disclaimer: I have nothing to do, whatsoever, with the talented Ms. Clare.

Jace: Clary what is bothering you? I mean it, you have me worried.

Clary: Don't worry, I'll be alright. Problems vanish when you walk in the room.

Jace stares Clary down. She knows she can't just flirt with him.

Clary: I don't like what I have learned about my mother and her secrets. I know she had her reasons, especially when I was so young, but why didn't she ever tell me? Why did I have to learn about it all like this? I think the answer is she thought I would never learn about being a Shadowhunter.

Jace: I think it was wrong of her to hide her past and you're right to know about where you came from, but you can't go back. Can you move on? This is eating you up inside.

Clary: If I move on, (Clary looked deep into Jaces' eyes) Will you be there with me?

Jace smiles: Of course, I want you to move on from bad memories. I want to make some new, hot memories with you. You are not getting rid of me that easily. I've at least have to have my Valentines Day kiss.

Clary blushes, she has forgotten what day tomorrow is and she looks into Jaces' eyes. Clary leans over and kisses Jace. He presses back into the kiss and then he backs away.

Jace: Hey, that was a nice warm up.

Clary: What is this, a new exercise for battling demons? Something you haven't yet taught me in training?

Jace: I'm the best there is, Clary, haven't you heard?

Clary: Oh, Jace, you are so cocky. (Jace turns his smirk into a wide smile)

Jace: Why, Thank you for noticing Ms. Clare.

Clary moves closer to him. She reaches her arms around his neck. She feels clumsy and awkward. She moves to sit on his lap. He pulls her closer. She slowly turns her head to kiss him and as soon as their eyes meet he removes any distance between them and passionately kisses her. Her hands leave his shoulders and travel down his chest. Jace moans at her touch. Clary tries to separate and catch her breath, but Jace tightens his hold on her. Sitting on his lap excites Clary more as she feels his needs growing. She starts to remove clothing and Jace just keeps kissing her mouth, her face, her neck. When he starts to feel more skin then clothes he pulls back. Clary smiles at him.

Jace:I love your smile. What can I do to keep you smiling?

Clary unhooked her bra and Jace gazed upon her half naked body. Clary started to unbutton his pants.

Clary: You should know, you're the teacher. But for now,let's see if I can teach you something.

Jace moved to slip out of pants.

Jace: What would that be?

Clary: I made up this new rune. With that Clary finished undressing and she sat on top of Jace taking control of her desires. Jace grabbed her and kissed her as she started to move.

Jace: You don't say, oh Clary. (Jace tilts his head back and feels overwhelmed for a moment. Clary reaches for her over a draws a rune across his chest. She matches the drawing on her chest and presses her body against his. The magic creation sends them both into a dreamlike world. Their voices echo and travel around them. They seem to be soaring and tumbling through clouds. Neither one understands if they are in the air or just feel like it. It feels free and they make love in this heavenly playground. Once they were exhausted they fell asleep. When they awoke, they were back where they started. They looked at each other and didn't speak for some time. Clary went finally went first.

Clary: You felt like you were in the clouds with me, right?

Jace: I was more then just with you , Clary. That drawing, I never felt anything like it.

Clary: It was from Magnus. It took us through a portal to a place in between where we each dream.

Jace: Magnus, figures, where were we?

Clary:I'm not sure, and I don't care. I was alone with you and we …

Jace: were one. You were amazing. In between where we dream, you say. Only a true Shadowhunter could find a place so special. Only you could bring us together there.

Clary:We'll go again sometime then?

Jace: I'll go any where you want to take me, my love.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Blooms

Chapter 7 The Knock Knock Joke

J&C 4ever

disclaimer: I have nothing to do, whatsoever, with the talented Ms. Clare.

Hey Jace, have you heard this one?

Why do all the girls call you the S.S. Jace?

Because they've all had a ride. HAHAHAHa

Oh, wait, don't leave Jace, I have another one for you.

What does one snake say to another on Valentines? How about a hug and a hiss? HAHAHAHA

HEY, Simon!

Yeah Jace?

Shut up.

A/N Don't ask.

One more because I have to go do mandatory babysitting tonight. I won't be home until late.

Knock, knock

Who's there

Olive

Olive who?

Olive you!

Please no comments if you don't care for this avant garde chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Love Blooms

Chapter 8 Once a Drabble, Always a Drabble

J&C 4ever

disclaimer: I have nothing to do, whatsoever, with the talented Ms. Clare.

Jace and Clary arrive at the movie theater.

Jace: Wow, so many to choose from, what do you want to watch?

Clary: How about a comedy?

Jace: Or there is that action packed one.

Clary: Have you come here with something...

Jace: No, no, no. I just saw it in the selections.

Clary: Are you sure?

Jace: Honest, I just thought.

Clary: Is it a happy ending?

Jace: I haven't seen it, but I think someone big does in it.

Clary: I cry easily.

Jace: Oh, I'm sure you can take this one.

Clary: All right, let's go

Jace: (small) yippee

Some Time Later When The Movie Let's out.

Clary is crying into napkins.

Clary: Oh Jace, I told you I cried at sad things.

Jace(with his arms around her): There, there. I know he was a good guy, but he wasn't watching, he had to perish.

Clary: Oh, but why? (cries harder)

Jace: Ok, just tell me what I can do to move us on out of this setting.

Clary: (sniffled a few times) I think I know what will help.

Jace:(turning toward Clary) Anything for you.

Clary jumped onto her toes and leaned forward for a kiss. It was quite the heated exchange. When they broke apart Jace was stunned.

Jace: I like this cure.

Clary: There must be something you could think of to help me through this troubling time.

Jace: I can think of a half dozen things I want to do with you, but...

Clary: That's so much. Let's start simple.

Jace: What do you have in mind? ( as he pulled her close to him and started to nibble on her ear.)

Clary: (whispering into Jaces' ear) I want to do things to you with my tongue that will make you hiss like an angry cat if you were interrupted. You know, like when you touch Churchs' treat bowl.

Jace: What kind of things? (Clary seemed to have all of Jaces' concentration.)

Clary: (she opened her mouth and contorted her tongue in a way Jace had not seen before.) wet things

Jace: I like the sound of that, where shall we go?

Clary: Back into the movie theater.

Jace: "In public?"

Clary: In the back of a dark theater.

Jace: What if we were caught?

Clary: What if, I don't care? (She kissed Jace)

Jace: Care about what? (When he went into a second kiss.)

Clary: Let's make love as if we weren't go to see, hear, or talk to each other for days or weeks.

Jace: Some big finale.

Clary: yeah, like the end of a fireworks display.

Jace: I've got the gun powder.

Clary: And I have the match.

They walk quickly back into the movie house through the exit only door.

:P


	9. Chapter 9

Love Blooms

Chapter 9 Once a Drabble, Always a Drabble

J&C 4ever

disclaimer: I have nothing to do, whatsoever, with the talented Ms. Clare.

J: is Jace texting

C:is Clary texting

(Get it?)

Dadada Bleep, Dadada Bleep. Clary looks at her phone, Jace is texting.

J: hi

C: hi

J: hi

C: hi, hi, hi

J: Got the hiccups?

C: nope

J: hmm

C: having fun yet?

J: Are you in my bed?

C: no

J: Then no

C: Poor baby

J: That's right :(

C: Turn that frown upside down. :) no wait XD

J: I like smiley faces.

C: I like seeing you smile.

J: aw, your nice.

C: nope

J:?

C: I'm hot and bothered and far away from you.

J: sorry

C: Desperate

J:O.o

C: Alone

J: :(

C: day dreaming of you. That helps.

J: :D

C: for now. But when you get home you're taking me to where all the Shadowhunters go to make out.

J;(thinking, thinking) Central Park?

C: no

J where?

C: You figure that one out, Sherlock.

J: And if I can't?

C: Then I guess we can't make out.

J: how about a hint?

C: How about you picture what article of clothing I just took off.

J: O.o, me lieks this game

C: I want to dance

J: Oh, could this place start with a P?

C: place does start with p, very good Jace.

J:Shucks, thanks, ma'm

C: Ma'm? You are walking on thin ice mr.

J: Miss? MS? Clary, a little help here.

C: Jace? When you come home, we are going to Pandemonium. I want to dance the night away.

J: In my arms?

C: That comes later :P

J: I'll be home before you can draw a rune.

C: Hey Jace?

J: yeah

C: hugs.

J hugs back

C: byebye

J: see you soon


	10. Chapter 10

Love Blooms

Chapter 9 Once a Drabble, Always a Drabble

J&C 4ever

disclaimer: I have nothing to do, whatsoever, with the talented Ms. Clare.

Later, much later, when Jace and Clary return from their night of dancing.

* * *

Clary and Jace are stumbling around the institute trying desperately to suppress their giggles. No, they were not drunk, just relaxed and happy they had a chance to spend the night together.

Clary: giggle,giggle, "It was just so loud. " giggle She puts her hand over her mouth making even the intake of air louder.

Jace: "I know, when he bent over and his pants RRRiiiiipppppppttttt completely down the seam. It was fantastic." Tears were rolling down Jaces' cheeks, he was laughing so hard. "Rrrriiiiippppp."

Clary: "And, nd, nd..." she could not hold onto her words. Her hiccuping making her draw her breath every other second. "Oh, come on now. Hic."

Jace: "BOO!"

Clary: "What the heck!, You scared the runes out of me, Jace. Geez."

Jace: "You're welcome."

Clary:"What?"

Jace: "Notice anything?" Clary looks carefully at Jace. "No, about you, Clary." Clary looks down at herself. She shrugs. "For such a smart girl, you can be dense sometimes, you know that?" Clary looked sad.

Clary: "I know" Jace came close behind Clary and whispered in her ear. "Your hiccups have stopped. Don't be sad. I was just teasing you." Clary took in the realization that her hiccups had stopped.

Clary:" I must be real tired. And yeah, they stopped, thanks." She went on her tippy toes and leaned in to give Jace a kiss on the cheek.

Jace:" Uh, uh. That will not cover it." He had the sly look of a fox in the hen house.

Clary: "Oh, and what would cover such payment kind Shadowhunter?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Jace: " I think you should follow me to the green house." Jace led the way up to the glass house. When they entered it was dimly lit. It was unusually humid in there and they were still hot and sweaty from the club. The misters turned on automatically, making the humidity more steamy. Clary wiped sweat off of her forehead. It felt cool and damp. When she turned around Jace was right there hungrily looking down at her. Clary smiled and Jace took the invitation and started to kiss her. His lips felt soft to Clary. She felt him smile against her mouth and that made her smile. Jace took advantage of her lips parting and caressed her lips with his tongue until he entered her mouth. The room being so humid now, his tongue felt cooler inside her mouth while it stroked against her tongue. Clary moaned back into Jaces' mouth and he pulled her into a tighter hold. When he finally came up for air Clary asked to sit down.

Jace: "No." Clary didn't understand and she backed up. She was about to protest when Jace scooped her up, off her feet and into his arms. As she laid her head against his chest she heard his hearts steady beat. It lulled her into a dream state. She felt safe and wanted. Jace carried her back to his room. Once inside, he shut the door and locked it. He brought Clary over to his bed and gently placed her on his comforter. She looked up at him with longing and he could not hold himself back . He went down right beside her and his hands and lips were moving at a dizzying speed up and down, on the outside of her clothes and on the inside too. Clary was rolling about, almost thrashing when he tickled a sensitive spot.

Clary:" Jace,what are you doing?" giggled Clary.

Jace: "Looking for you under all these layers, were you Victorian in your last life?" as he peeled off her shrug, and two tank tops, layered for colors with the inner one longer then the outer tee. Clary sat up and peeled everything off in one swoop. Jace sat straight up and looked at her naked torso.

Jace:"Oh, is that how's done." His eyes never leaving her as his hands reached for her, he didn't miss her obvious arousal.

Clary:" No, Jace, this is how it's done." Clary reached over and unbuttoned Jace's jean top button. Jace stood up and pulled everything down and was on top of her kissing her face in record time. One more break and they finished discarding their clothes. Clary took control and led the way. Jace was relieved because he didn't know how fast to go or if anything was out of bounds to her. He knew he thoughts were off her chart, but that never stopped him from those deeply kept fantasies. By the time they were finished, he couldn't think of anything she didn't do and he in his state of exhaustion, could barely turn his head and smile at her. The room was dark and the only noise was their heavy breathing. Clary turned and snuggled into his side. He turned toward her and reached off the bed to grab the comforter that had fallen off. He pulled it over the both of them to cover them up and he snuggled back into her. He knew for the first time, she felt safe enough to be free with him and he finally felt the serenity he always thought of as "home."

nighty night


	11. Chapter 11

Love Blooms

Chapter 11 Ode to the Morning After

J&C 4ever

disclaimer: I have nothing to do, whatsoever, with the talented Ms. Clare.

A/N: I'm sorry, last chapter, chapter ten, was still Chapter 9 at the top of the page.

Late the following morning, Jace stirred. He opened his eyes and then quickly shut them against the light as she stretched. He never over slept, what happened last night? Oh, yeah, Jace smiles.

"Ouch" said a familiar voice. Jace turned his head and became aware of where he was, his bed. He was not alone and he felt panicky until he opened his lids and saw his Clary sitting up at the foot of the bed. She was clothed and sitting cross legged with a large sketch pad and she was busy making scratching noises on it. Jace was still waking up and now memories of the previous night started to fill his mind. Clary and her smile, her scent, her gently touch flooded his mind. Jace sat up, without a word, and he crawled across the bed and sat right before her.

"You've moved." said Clary without looking up at him.

"Shouldn't you be looking at the model you are drawing?" asked Jace.

"I'm done with you and I am filling in some fantasy." answered Clary. Jace growled quietly.

He leaned forward and slipped the sketch pad out of her hands and flung it across the room. Clary looked up and gasped. Jace took the pencil and dropped it off the bed. Clary leaned back. Jace had a serious look in his eye and from the tenting in front of his sweatpants, Clary figured a one track mind. She smiled and blushed at her own thoughts. This put Jace over the edge as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him as he laid on his back. Clary kissed Jace and they started a slow pattern of rekindling their passion from the night before when Jace pushed her away.

"Wait, one moment" and Jace was up and away closing the bathroom door. Clary smiled at this very mundane need the "Angel" in her life answered. The were some connections between humans and Shadowhunters and she wondered if this humbled him. At that moment the door swung open and Jace stood leaning in the doorway with a rose between his teeth. His eyebrows twitching in obvious suggestion. He then lowered his head and raised it just enough to get his gaze locked into Clary's eyes. Clary smiled, blushed and threw herself under the covers.

"You said you were filling in some fantasy, so don't bury yourself too deeply there." said Jace.

Clary giggled. Jace bounded over to the bed and stood over the lump of covers he knew to be Clary. He smiled down. Clary gathered more of the covers in her hands in her nervous state. Jace then took hold of one corner of the blankets and uncovered Clary's head and shoulders with the flick of his wrist. Clary looked up at him with surprise, then smiled at his serious face. She really didn't take in the need in his eyes, just the beauty she recognized as the man she loved.

Jace took the rose out from his clenched teeth and held it out to Clary. She reached up and took it, bringing it to her nose to inhale the lovely aroma from the deep, red rose. Jace laid down next to her on his side.

"Some women can say words like that and purposely tease me to get their attention." said Jace.

"Words like what?" asked Clary as she turned her head to face Jace only inches away.

"I'm filling in some fantasy." said Jace.

"O, you mean.." said Clary. Jace interrupted her.

"Yes, but you were really talking about your drawing." said Jace.

"I don't feel the need to tease you, Jace. To me, love is a state I am in, not something I have to coax out of you. I know it sounds naive, but I don't care for blatant come ons. It's more about a look, or touch..." said Clary before Jace interrupted her again.

"or kiss." said Jace. Clary leaned in and they started kissing. Jace held her tightly and they could each feel the others heart beating faster and faster. Their movements became more urgent, then Clary pushed Jace back. He reluctantly stopped and looked for a reason for this interruption. Clary turned away from Jace and opened the side drawer She pulled out a candle. And matches. She lit the candle surrounded by glass and placed it back on the table top.

"I bought you a present." said Clary. Jace looked over. "It is a massage candle. The scent is aroma therapy and the wax can be poured on the skin and then it becomes lotion when it's rubbed in. Jace leaned back down to resume kissing. Clary wasn't sure he heard her at all until five minutes later when he broke their kissing to pick up the candle and pour some of the melted substance down the middle of Clary's tummy. She laughed with the warm feel.

"Hey, I said I bought this for you." said Clary.

"Yes, thank you. Now, I'm going to have some fun with it, all over you." said Jace. Clary blushed again and sent Jace over the edge. He didn't know if it was morning or still night, summer or winter. All he knew was Clary was in his bed.

nighty night


	12. Chapter 12

Love Blooms

Chapter 12 Bad Old Puddy Tat, or Churches' Revenge

J&C 4ever

disclaimer: I have nothing to do, whatsoever, with the talented Ms. Clare.

The next night, Clary was following Church down the hall. He had a look of trouble to her, but what she didn't know, is that Church always had that look of trouble past 9 pm. They went past the staircase and then up a ladder. Cats climb ladders? Thought Clary. Then she followed him up. He went through a hole in the roof. She followed him and when she was finished, she found herself with a beautiful view. She went back to get Jace.

A short time later, Clary and Jace were climbing up to the roof. It was even darker now, and the stars glittered across the darkened sky. Wow, as all Clary could say over and over. Jace pulled out some broken down cardboard and put it against the building. They sat down together and looked skyward.

All of the sudden there was a loud metal bang. Jace and Clary turned their heads and saw the hatch cover was closed.

"Oh no, Church did that." said Clary. Jace caught on all too quickly.

"Do you mean Church was still up here when you came to get me?" asked Jace.

"Yeah, I think so." said Clary.

"He pulled a fast one on you, Clary. If I knew that..." said Jace.

They went over to the trap door, but it was locked.

Church got his revenge, Jace smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Love Blooms

Chapter 12 This is a fine mess, Ollie

J&C 4ever

disclaimer: I have nothing to do, whatsoever, with the talented Ms. Clare.

Jace takes hold of Clary's hand and they walk over to a storage box on the roof. Clary watches their hands as they walk and Jace watches Clary. He usually sees it is a small gesture, but he knows Clary sees it differently. He likes to watch as she experiences her feelings towards him. When they settle down, still holding hands, Clary looks at Jace's face and into his eyes. The wind is stilled by the wall they lean against and it feels like time is standing still also. They talk at first, just enjoy the silence between them. It is not an awkward silence.

"Is this love?" asked Clary in a genuine question.

"Does it feel real?" asked Jace back at her.

"It's more then I thought love should feel, so I'm not sure if I'm adding more to it, then is there. Does that make sense?" said Clary.

"It does." said Jace. " I know I love you. I can't answer for you."

" There is nothing better then being alone with you; nothing safer, I couldn't trust anyone more then I trust you." said Clary. "My heart beats harder, it reaches out for you in it's own way. I love you, Jace."

Jace couldn't hold himself back any more. He slowly bent his head down toward Clary. She smiled and dipped her head down and then turned her face up toward him, blushing. Jace smiled and brought his lips up to hers. They touched and they felt the electricity. It was cooler out and they even experienced some static electricity arch across their mouths with a pop and a spark. They broke apart and laughed.

"Wow, Clary." said Jace. Clary didn't answer with words, she came back and gave Jace the kiss she longed to give him. He accepted her kiss and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed and slowly it became more heated as their tongues moved against each other learning the touch and feel of each other. Jace moaned and pressed himself into Clary. Clary did not shrink back from him either. She wanted to show him how much she trusted him. As they kissed, she unbuttoned the front of her blouse and once it was open she took his hand and moved it up her stomach to her chest. She removed her hand and left his on top of her bra. As soon as she took her own hand off, he started to caress her. He slipped his hand under her bra and a wave overcame her. Losing her inhibitions in their seclusion she moved to straddle Jace's lap. Jace reached around and unhooked her bra. Now he brought his hands around front arousing her nipples and finally getting Clary to release her own vocal response. Their breathing was getting rapid. Jace pushed Clary back and gasped for air. He looked around and saw no other platform then where they were sitting. He quickly picked Clary up and placed her next to him. He took the few remaining steps to the trap door and pulled hard to break the lock, but he could not. He thought of ways to make that cat sorry when Clary moaned making Jace turn around.

There on the box was Clary laying down. She her clothes off in a pile on the floor and one hand was running up her inner thigh leaving a shiny streak. Jace was numb watching her touch herself, but only for a moment. He was back at her side and on his knees looking at her, mesmerized. She watched him in his helpless state as she slid two fingers inside herself. Slowly she pulled them out and traced them up to her stomach. Jace finally snapped awake and leaned forward to kiss her mouth. His hands started to move wildly around her body. She reacted with each touch moving her body toward him on the little shelf of a space.

Jace stood up and got out of his pants. As he was removing his shirt he felt Clary take him into her mouth and slowly inch him in. He started to rock back and forth and she grabbed his hips. He looked down and watching her with her eyes closed and her tongue swirling around him drove him half mad. He couldn't let her keep doing it or he wouldn't last. He pulled out and picked Clary up with Shadowhunter strength into the air. Clary gasped looking down at him as he slowly turned and sat on the box. He was bringing her down onto his lap, but she placed her feet on the box and towered over him.

"Turn me around." said Clary and Jace turned her with her back toward him and placed her gently on her feet in front of him. She positioned herself and sat on top of him. She started to move up and down from his lap and he reached around front caressing her breasts and then it became holding and finally squeezing as she sped up her movements. He felt her reach down with her hand and stroke him as she moved up exposing him. Jace moaned not sure how much he could take of her gentle exploring while she started to slap into his lap harder and faster. She warned him that she was near and he answered her that he was ready. Together they shouted each others name as they felt wave after wave with each sliding movement until they both shivered at their end and their feeling of extreme sensitivity to more stimulating touch.

Clary stood up off of Jace and turned toward him. At that moment they saw the hatch open to the roof, someone was about to come up. Jace picked up Clary and placed her around the corner, hiding her and throwing her clothes at her. He bent over to pick up his clothes when Magnus' head popped up through the opening. He saw Jace, stark naked, sweating, and panting in the evening air.

"Oh, this should be good." said Magnus waiting as only an immortal can be patient.

"Go away." said Jace, catching his breath.

"Uh-uh." said Magnus, "Explain."

"I like Tai-Chi in the nude." said Jace with his usual arrogant off handed way.

"Tai-Chi?" said Magnus. "Care to show me a move?"

"Alright, you found me." said Jace pulling up his pants.

"The full Monty." said Magnus.

"Yeah, I come up to the roof and strip down and jerk off. Happy?" said Jace as he finished pulling on his shirt.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." said Magnus looking around.

Jace worrying Clary would do something foolish spoke up.

"What are you doing up here? " asked Jace.

"Nothing as fun as you." responded Magnus. "A little cat thought I would find it interesting up here and he was absolutely correct. Always trust a cat, I do. Need a stock tip? Ask a cat.

Why don't you go ask the cat what's for dinner." said Jace.

"Oh, he'll just answer, 'Whatever I dragged in.' hahaha." said Magnus. "Sure you're alright here all alone." said Magnus.

"I'm fine. Said Jace.

"They say warlocks are weird, wait until they hear about this at the council. You don't mind, do you Jace?" said Magnus.

"I'll just deny the whole thing. Your just a Downworlder." said Jace.

" I may be a Downworlder, but who did you just go down on? They look like they rocked your Shadow-World." said Magnus with a giggle as he left shutting the hatch. Jace lunged forward and found the hatch still unlocked. He took a deep breath and looked around to find Clary fully dressed and holding a hand over her mouth.

"Oh very funny." said Jace. "I just protected your reputation."

"Oh, thank you kind Shadowhunter. My knight in shining armor. My prince of princes. My..." said Clary as Jace interrupted her by sweeping her off her feet and cradling her in his arms and kissing her deeply. When they came up for air Clary opened her eyes.

"Mmm, nice." said Clary.

Jace kissed her sweetly and placed her on her feet. They held each other in silence.

After a few minutes Clary spoke.

"Should we go down?" asked Clary.

According to Magnus, I've already been 'Down.' tonight." said Jace, turning a smile.

Clary gently slapped Jaces' arm and they walked over to leave the roof top.

A/N

Dear Reader,

A little mind reader told me you might like this heat.

Please review if you do or do not like … ;P


	14. Chapter 14

Love Blooms

Chapter 14 Poetry Corner

J&C 4ever

disclaimer: I have nothing to do, whatsoever, with the talented Ms. Clare.

A/N: Somehow I have Valentine's Day on my mind...can't imagine why.

There's a smile that I smile only when I think of you

There are times when I am sure, you are thinking of me too

There's a flutter in my center when you call my name

There's a tingling on my lips when your eyes reflect my flame

There are no flowers, gifts, or cards that express

this special connection and I must confess

Every day my heart soars from the love I possess

Flying me high above the shadows known as loneliness


	15. Chapter 15

Love Blooms

Chapter 15

J&C 4ever

disclaimer: I have nothing to do, whatsoever, with the talented Ms. Clare.

Star light, star bright

The first star I see tonight

I wish I may,

I wish I might,

Have the wish, I wish tonight...

To the stars above, send these words to my love

He makes each day worth living, knowing he is in my life.

He has this way of thinking, his eyes focus away from everyone and suddenly, I hear him, clear as a bell from across the room to across the sea. His thoughts run together fast and furious, it is as thrilling as an amusement ride.

How crazy do I sound to think this and like it as well.

When I watch his face, I smile. I can't help it and I won't stop it, I just break into a grinning idiot.

When I see him in motion, I feel warm and my face flushes degrees warmer. His graceful way of movement, from his hands lifting with strength to the gentle rise and fall of his bare chest as he sits, resting. He fascinates me. I wish I could capture him in paint as well as he has so vividly drawn me out in this virtual ink.

If he only knew how complete I feel in his arms, a joining of two souls, a marriage of delirium; hallucinations in ecstasy and delusions of grandeur.

Signed

Clary, giddy and most definitely in love


End file.
